


Insert Seesaw Joke Here

by piss_lord



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Intelligence Loss, Intelligence Reduction, Masturbation, Other, Rapid weight gain, Weight Gain, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piss_lord/pseuds/piss_lord
Summary: A random act of kindness from Miu turns out to be something much more bizarre then Korekiyo Shinguji could've expected; a request for someone on Discord.





	Insert Seesaw Joke Here

Upon being offered a cupcake by Miu Iruma, Korekiyo was apprehensive at first. The act of kindness certainly came out of nowhere considering her brash, rude persona, and taking her history with raunchy inventions into account, it’d be easy to assume the worst right off the bat. Regardless of all the warning signs, however, he decided to give the inventor the benefit of the doubt; Sister wouldn’t have wanted him to be rude, after all.

And now here he was, sitting idly in his dorm room with his gleaming yellow eyes intently piercing into the snack. It looked like your average cupcake; a toasted golden base topped with swirled white icing, which in turn was topped with multicolored sprinkles. With his bandaged hand firmly grasped around the soft foundation, the anthropologist made sure to inspect every inch of the snack - sure enough, nothing proved to be out of the ordinary. Of course, there was always the possibility of there being something _in_ the cupcake as opposed to on it, such as some kind of drug. But then again, finding something of that caliber in such a place seemed unlikely. Poison was out of the equation as well - for as brash as she was, there was no way someone of her intellectual prowess would resort to such a reckless murder scheme.

After a moment’s worth of hesitation, Korekiyo pushed it to his mask and took a sizable bite. The fluffy cake felt pleasant against his taste buds, tasting as if it were fresh out of the oven, and the icing gave it a sweet tinge that couldn’t help but force a small moan of delight out of him. He had to admit, for all of her unpleasantries, Miu certainly knew how to bake. Upon delicately pushing the remainder of the cupcake past his lips, he mused over the situation; perhaps he had been a little _too_ cautious regarding the ordeal, as nothing seemed out of the ordinary so far. For a moment, he thought it would stay like that.

That was, until he felt a sudden pressure in his guts.

By the time he had swallowed down the foodstuff in his mouth, Korekiyo came to find an odd sensation had begun to course throughout his body - he wasn’t able to ponder it for long as his trim midriff suddenly surged outwards, eliciting a sharp gasp from him. He watched, horrified, as a mass of lard began to build over his stomach, with layers upon layers of thick fat being seemingly generated out of nowhere. His already close-fitting outfit grew tighter by the second, inevitably building up to the point where the rim began to steadily ride up the curve of his stomach. It quickly became apparent other areas of his body weren’t subjected from the bizarre metamorphosis; before his very eyes, his chest swelled outwards, his thighs thickened, and his limbs widened. As impossible as it seemed, he was swelling up.

“W-What the?!” He gaped, with his sharp eyes having gone wide. “What… _is_ this?”

The anthropologist’s hands - thicker than usual, much like the rest of him - grabbed at the sides of his abundant gut. Sure enough, it felt as real as it looked, with his fingers sinking deep into the layers upon layers of soft fat. The pale mass even rippled like gelatin at his touch, with the sensation vividly reverberating throughout the rest of his stomach. However, amidst all of the glaring changes his body was undergoing, one in particular stood out in terms of how striking it was - a sharp tingling sensation that ate away at his temples, one that wasn’t painful per say, but still felt very much unusual. It didn’t last long, but the moment it melted away into nothingness, a feeling of lightheadedness suddenly came over him. It felt.... nice, as if a bothersome weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, yet he couldn’t quite put his finger on _what_ was lifted exactly.

Korekiyo’s narrow eyes flickered downwards once more, and he was immediately met with the sight of his ever-growing gut. At this point, his outfit top was desperately clinging to dear life, even if it was only able to conceal his full breasts and left the grand majority of his doughy midsection bare and exposed. Noisily, the bottommost button popped off and was sent flying across the room, allowing even more pale pudge to ooze through. Following that was another button, and then another, until the article of clothing had been opened half-way and lazily draped around the sides of his flabby belly. Turning his attention to his legs, which felt as if they were to burst free of his ill-fitting pants at any given moment, he wasn’t surprised to see tears upon tears littering the dark green fabric, allowing bubbles of creamy fat to ooze through the gaping holes. It was obvious his pants were at their limit, trying to contain his massive, pillowy thighs and tree trunk-like legs, and the sleeves of his arms didn’t appear to be any different in that respect. On top of all that, he could feel his face puff up alongside the various other changes, to the point where his mask was beginning to feel particularly close-fitting and firm around his mouth. As all this occurred, the mattress beneath his heavy rear creaked in protest.

What was it that led him to this point again? As much as he searched his memories, he wasn’t able to recall anything that wasn’t a vague outline… something about some busty blonde bitch and a bunch of bears, maybe? Whatever, it didn’t matter - what _did_ matter was how good all of the changes felt, arousing even. There was something about the way his body jiggled and moved at even the slightest movement, bringing a full waterbed to mind, the way his cascading fat rolls weighed him down and rubbed against each other, the way he felt so completely and utterly _huge_. Korekiyo couldn’t help but ease a bandaged hand past the rim of his pants, having to fumble a bit in order to squeeze past his growing lard. Following this, he wiggled it past his absurdly stretched undergarments and immediately got to work rubbing a fist along the length of his throbbing manhood.

A sharp gasp of pleasure escaped him, with a shade of thick red burning at his plump cheeks and sweat giving his blubbery skin a certain sheen. He eagerly pumped the tender rod, which was as hard as stone and twitching with pure pleasure. Soon, he came to find himself bucking his wide hips in rhythm with his eager jerks and heaves, which resulted in his flabby body jostling and quivering like mad as a result of such erratic movements.

“Ugh, it feels… so good,” Korekiyo grunted. “Need more… _Must have more…_ ”

It was around this time his rapid weight gain had slowed to a stop, leaving him with a frame that was nothing short of enormous. His flabby paunch resembled two massive slabs of pale dough stacked on top of one another, resembling a bean bag in terms of sheer size, and the fatty love handles that spilled over his hips boasted a substantial size as well. Sitting atop his mountainous gut were a pair of heaving breasts, which sagged a bit, but were still full enough to make any well-endowed girl flush with envy. His wide hips supported a pair of huge, plush thighs that were only being held back from blubbering out in every direction by what little remained of his pants, said article clinging to his fat flesh like a second skin. The back of his pants wasn’t spared either was it was forced to stretch over his wide, abundant posterior, each cheek resembling a weighted yoga ball in terms of size. That, of course, wasn’t mentioning his other glaring features, such as his blubbery arms and pudgy cheeks, among other things.

A string of wild, shameless moans and pants escaped him as he grasped and fondled his fatty body, allowing the layers of pudge to squish between his thick fingers. The feeling of such softness, such absolute heaviness, only further fueled the fire in his loins, in turn resulting in his movements becoming much quicker and more desperate. Korekiyo’s fat face contorted in pure ecstasy at such electric sensations, with globs of sweat and drool dripping off of his chin and splattering onto his full chest - his mind was a blank, focused on pleasure and pleasure alone. He was growing oh so near to release, and he was in full overdrive.

 _“Ah, fuck, yes!”_ He cried in-between gasps, rearing his head back. _“Fuck, fuck, fuck… fuck yes!”_

And just like that, he came. His bulky body convulsed and twitched as hot white cum erupted from the head of his penis, with a long and dripping moan spilling out of his throat all at once. Electricity danced along his nerves, sending pleasurable shocks throughout every inch of his overweight form. Once it died down, Korekiyo came crashing down upon the mattress in a fit of exhausted euphoria - although his bed’s frame snapped under the might of his weight, his mind was far too cloudy to even register it. Exhausted pants and gulps escaped his flushed face, and his heart was racing in his chest.

“Mmm, that was... good,” Korekiyo dimly commented with half-lidded eyes and a dull smile concealed behind his mask. “Need more… later. After rest.”

Any image of calm, eerie, and intellectual grace he once boasted was now no more than a memory, in it’s place being a dim-witted, shameless, and sex-driven butterball of a student.

Though, Korekiyo certainly didn’t mind. He’d have to thank that blonde girl later, whatever her name was.


End file.
